<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Car Troubles and Not Quite Dates by Yuurei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639290">[Podfic] Car Troubles and Not Quite Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei'>Yuurei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Clueless Q, Don't copy to another site, Minor Car Accident, Not quite dates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Q being a dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but yes dates, intimacy in plain sight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the prequel series to "Are we ever going to talk about this?".<br/>This one revolves around a series of car troubles that inadvertently leads them to spend more time together.</p><p>-------</p><p>“So…. I’d offer you a lift, but something tells me you would be more comfortable taking the car service.” Q gestures to his dinky red Daihatsu apologetically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Car Troubles and Not Quite Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056995">Car Troubles and Not Quite Dates</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopersonified/pseuds/Psychopersonified">Psychopersonified</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader's notes: This is the car mentioned in Interrupted.  Figured some sort of fluff after last week's pod was a good plan. Didn't realise this one was twice the length of Interrupted though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Story: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056995"> Car Troubles and Not Quite Dates </a><br/>
Writer: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopersonified"> Psychopersonified</a><br/>
Reader: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei">Yuurei </a></p><p>Length: ~35min</p><p>Media Fire File: <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/xf64l6oqqx0p2km/CTaNQD+1.4-1%E2%98%86.m4a/file">m4a</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reader's notes: Not gonna lie. I was a bit more than tipsy when I first tried to make the A03 draft file for this and wow did that not work properly.  Oh sure could do the coding for the links (^.^' at this point I didn't have the mediafire link made yet) and yet couldn't remember to fill some vital information. Tried to save it without a title. Without a fandom. Without ratings. Without the podfic tags. I did remember to select the language as English which is my usual thing to forget though. *facepalms*</p><p>I should be good to start posting that longer JB fic I mentioned next week. I mean, I haven't done<em> any</em> of the editing yet😅 but I did get those two chapters re-recorded.  I'll be posting it one or two chapters a week til done I guess. And I'll find something to work on recording in the background while I do so because this is my stockpile of stuff basically used up to get that fic recorded. Ah the never-ending cycle...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>